Nalu Drabbles
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous incomplete Nalu drabbles I wrote from time to time...
1. An Ordinary Day at School

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my long absence... I've been so busy with school lately and I barely had any time to write anything in amidst of my studies. Luckily, I have a four-day weekend thanks to Thanksgiving :) Unfortunately, I haven't been writing as much Rivetra lately since I've lost the amount of interest associated with the ship; however, I regained my interest with Nalu!**

 **I won't be writing as frequently, even though I have a break. Once school's back in session, I'll be busy again. In the mean, I'll just be posting drabbles of anything whenever I can.**

 **P.S. I apologize in advance if you spot any pesky grammatical errors.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Ordinary Day at School

Natsu's POV

I've always wondered if she ever looked at me.

Does she look at me from afar when I stroll down the halls, whistling a mindless tune or when I rush down the stairs in hopes of getting to class in time?

Does she look at me from afar when I punch and slap the shoulders with my group of friends or when I spin the basketball on the tip of my pointer finger during gym glass?

Does she look at me from afar when I eat my (spicy) lunch and intentionally burp the smell of hot sauce into the face of my friends?

I wonder… because I do stare at her.

I stare at her in orchestra when she crinkles her eyebrows every time she misread a note on her violin.

I stare at her when her unintentional snorts of a laugh echo in the hallways as she brightly turns red in embarrassment.

I stare at her when her clumsiness causes her to trip over the sidewalk when she's walking home.

I stare… and stare… and stare… and every time I stare, _it_ happened.

The butterflies that hibernated in my stomach had awaken the minute I began staring, causing my stomach to feel a perpetual fluttery sensation and then my heart throbbed at rapid pace within my chest and then my usually-dry-and-rough hands became sweaty that I began to wipe down the excess perspiration down my jeans and then—

"Yo, Natsu!" A whisper interrupted my thoughts. I felt something hit me on the back of my head and a soft thump sound followed. My eyes directed to where the sound was and I saw two crumpled balls of paper sitting patiently next to my right hand. Suddenly, I felt another object hit the back of my head and then another crumpled ball joined the rest of the crumpled paper.

Irritated, I glanced over my shoulder to give whoever threw the paper at me a piece of my mind until I caught Gray snickering at me.

 _Of course it was ice princess_

I rolled my eyes and shook my head and didn't bother to yell at Gray. When it came to ice princess, I'd rather get back at him with more of a physical approach (Translation: Punching him in the gut).

"Natsu, would you please turn around and face the front." A female voice that belonged to non other than Erza, or how she prefered it, Ms. Scarlet said to me. I gave one last death stare at Gray, who snickered even more, and sighed while twisting my body to the front.

Sure Gray can be annoying. But then there was Erza… Student Body President… who happens to be our substitute for the day since our teacher was absent for this day and _boy_ she's the worst substitute you could ever ask for. Why does our school allow a student to be a substitute? Don't ask me. I'm not the one who made the school rules.


	2. Guitar Mischiefs!

**A/N: Another quick drabble :) (keep in mind that this is not a continuation from the last "chapter." I treat this place as if it's an archive for my incomplete Nalu drabbles)**

Guitar Mischiefs!

Lucy's POV

"Okay, everyone. I want you to practice exercise 34 for the next minute or two! So no fooling around." My guitar teacher said, specifically glaring at the pink-haired boy sitting at my left side. "I'm talking to you, Natsu."

I chuckled a little, looking over at Natsu to see his initial reaction, only to him see that his hand was wedged inside the sound hole of the guitar, struggling to retrieve his guitar pick in which he most likely had dropped inside on purpose for the sake of his own amusement.

I rolled my eyes. _He's so childish_

"H-Huh? What?!" Natsu looked up, obviously unaware of what the teacher just said.

"Never mind." My guitar teacher sighed and waved his hand in dismissive manner, signaling the whole class to get to work.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders and went back to searching for his pick. He ended up getting it out after about fifteen seconds later.

"Sweet! That was the fastest time yet!" Natsu whooped enthusiastically, which ended up earning a disapproving look from the teacher and Natsu coughed, acting as if nothing happened.

I shook my head at him. _Why do you have to be so immature?_

"Hey I"m not that immature!"

My eyes popped out of their head, completely and utterly shocked at how Natsu replied to her thought… Did she say that out loud?

"Yes, you did."

I felt my cheeks burn up in just a mere amount of seconds and found myself slumping on the chair while heaving a heavy sigh.

I sometimes wonder if I will ever stop embarrassing myself.

"You won't!" That salmon-head replied again.

DANG I SHOULD REALLY STOP THINKING OUT LOUD!I


	3. Hands

**A/N: Just popping in with another random drabble since I'm on Winter Break! Hope you enjoy this weird one XD**

Hands

Lucy's POV

I couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out one of my classmates who called himself Natsu asked if it was okay for him to examine my hands during lunch. I mean who does that? Oh yeah, sure. This guy for sure. I'm pretty sure that this guy's a weirdo. Yep a total—

"Your hands are just so delicate and perfect like—" Natsu pushed up his glasses with his index and middle finger to get a clear focus "—wow," he breathed. I could've sworn I heard a whistle after that.

I clenched my hands shut and brought them close to my chest as if I were protecting them… actually scratch that I _am_ protecting them.

"Has it ever occurred to you that asking to look at a girl's hands is weird?" I said with distain.

Natsu shrugged. "Eh… I guess. But I can't help it. The proportions of your hand is just perfect for a hand anatomy reference."

"I-I'm sorry what?" I stuttered. Did I just hear him say that? "My proportions? Hand anatomy?"

The guy nodded and pulled out from what seemed to be a sketchbook from his backpack.

"I'm an artist and as an artist, I study human anatomy to get down my drawings as accurately as possible." He opened up his sketchbook, revealing such realistic drawings of portraits of people drawn on every side of every page. My eyes widened at the sight and I was truly in awe. Now it was my turn of saying 'wow.'

"You're incredible!" I exclaimed after he flipped five more pages. Suddenly the idea of him asking to look at my hands popped in my mind again and I shook my head. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you're weird."

"Hey, I only ask the hands of a lady with the finest hands." The guy said.

I let the sentence ring in the air for a few seconds, just enough for me to process what he had just said and I suddenly realized.

"Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?" I asked him.

The guy crinkled his eyebrows and snorted. "Pshh no…" He sounded out the 'o' in 'no' longer than it should be as he crossed his arms. "Why did you assume that?"

"Because it sounded like as if you were asking my hand in marriage or something like that," I replied.

The guy looked at me weirdly, but the look eventually morphed into a smirk. "It may not be a pick-up line… but I wouldn't mind marrying you."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing!"

"Natsu!"


	4. Nicknames

**A/N: Uploading this in the spirit of the New Year coming up in just a few days. Happy early New Year everyone :)**

* * *

Nicknames

Lucy's POV

I sometimes wonder why I'm in love with this idiot… Quite frequently I repeat this same old question in my head but then the subject of this question appears right in front of me with his huge toothy grin and I can't help but smile back. I fell in love with his natural goofiness.

Period.

Maybe that's why I liked it when he'd constantly try to come up with cheesy nicknames for me. Despite it being the fact that my name is almost hard to rhyme with.

I remember his first attempt in coming up a nickname for me. It was January 1st, right when the clock struck twelve midnight. Although we weren't celebrating the New Year outside within the city's strips in which a giant disco ball would descend in its pole, initiating the countdown and signifying a new year, Natsu and I were able to experience this moment in the living room with our relatives during a gathering.

We were cuddled up near the warmth that the fireplace provided. My head slowly grazed onto his shoulder as I involuntary nodded and drifted off.

"Wake up Snoozy Lucy," He whispered in my ear, a soft, deep chuckle following afterwards.

I shot my eyes open, not because of his wake-up call, but because of his cheesy nickname.

"Snoozy Lucy?" I looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

He gave me a mischievous grin back and shrugged his arms. "Let's just say that giving you a nickname was one of my new year's resolutions."


End file.
